Chairs often include a base that supports a seat and/or a backrest. Examples of chairs, stools, and other types of seating devices may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,764,117, 8,663,514, 8,646,841, 8,480,171, 8,220,872, 8,216,416, 8,167,373, 8,157,329, 8,136,876, 8,029,060, 7,887,131, 7,478,878, 7,198,329, 6,997,511, 6,834,916, 6,824,218, 6,817,667, 5,683,139, 5,112,103, 4,738,487, 4,130,263, 3,312,437, and D664,779 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2003/0168901, 2006/0006715, and 2008/0290712.
Chairs may be configured to include a tilt mechanism for use in controlling tilting of a seat or backrest. Examples of chair tilt mechanism can be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,668,265, 7,922,248, 7,798,573, 6,957,863, 6,880,886, 5,775,774, 5,203,853, 5,997,087, and 4,652,050. Such tilt mechanisms often require use of one or more springs that are stored internally within a housing that is used to connect a pedestal base so that the base of the chair can support the seat backrest, and armrests of the chair. Such tilt mechanisms can often be expensive to manufacture.